transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Immortal Monument
Planet Larraman Jrames. There is absolutely no one in their right minds anywhere in the galaxy that wants to come here willingly. This is because of the inhabitants, who are, at best, intolerable, and at worst, homicidal. Literally EVERYTHING another being says and does could be completely misconstrued in the absolute worst possible light. That is... until one day, thanks to Scorponok, the planet's inhabitants have received a long overdue shipment of anti-psychotic medicines. Now, they should be, supposedly, docile--docile enough that they won't interfere with the Decepticons as they harvest a rare element: Stable Ununtrium, the very stuff infused into Overlord's armor! At the site specified by Shockwave, there appears to be a small, wrecked village. It looks uninhabited, not that the Decepticons care very much about such considerations. The one thing of note is a bronze statue, coated in verdigris, but whoever it's supposed to be, well, its base is too worn to say. The sniper rifle unfolds into the robot mode of Vos. There's a scream of engines from on high, as a ship breaks atmosphere, descending towards the site that Shockwave indicated. Airlift plummets towards the planets surface in Reavercraft form, before exploding into transformation and landing near the village, fully armed from the word go. His scythe is carried in his lower two hands, while his upper right arm sweeps the plasma cannon back and forth, on guard as it were. Meanwhile his upper left hand is holding a scanning device, sweeping for signs of life, indigenous or otherwise, robotic or organic in nature. He's here on orders, since most of the Sweeps got terminated, and looks around for the others who have arrived with him. Outrider had to take the shuttle. It's five minutes late. Fortunately no one else wants to go to this planet so she isn't being brushed up against on a crowded train by crazy pseudo-Japanese space-Businessmen. She'll arrive shortly. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Sunstreaker, is Sideswipe doing something suicidal again?" Bludgeon arrives via shuttle, lacking any means of space travel since he's just a tank and not something badass like an astrotank. For the time being, he's standing nearby the rest of the Decepticons, be they gumby or otherwise, with his arms crossed over his chest. His face is expressionless as he slowly scans the surrounding area, keeping his optics peeled in case of anything out of the ordinary. Which, considering the planet they're on, could be just about anything. <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "Y'... Yes..." Twin-Gunned Starfighter <'Sixshot'> follows the other Decepticon way behind the formation. He did not particularly want to come but the nature of the mission and the potential for trouble made it worth going. Sixshot follows Airlift down to the ground. Transforming into robot mode and landing with a loud thud kicking up a small cloud of dust. A quick look around for situational awareness... With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot unfolds into his menacing robot mode. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock sigh. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Does he need help doin' it?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I'm too weak right now to go bail him out." There's an additional dull roar of engines from on high, as a flying bulldozer breaks atmosphere, descending towards the site that Shockwave indicated. Bonecrusher freefalls towards the planets surface in astrodozer mode, before exploding into the ground near the Airlift, because landing isn't smething he's figured out yet. He transforms looks over at Airlift. "Do we start punching things now, or...?" Bonecrusher mimes punching something to reenforce the question. He just really wants to punch. <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "I'll... handle it." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Okay Un-... er.. Sir.. Let us know if medical needs t' prep for anythin' then. I got a medkit." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Remember to play nice Sunny." <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "Slag, I ain't gonna' go there just to beat him up again!" <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "Thanks Solstice..." <'Autobot'> Halligan says, "I can take care of it if you want." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Yer welcome, sir. I mean it, if y' need a hand, just let me know." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Hmm? Sorry. Just idly chatting. Don't mind me." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "This is Airlift, expedition team has arrived on target planet. We have landed near the coordinates Shockwave provided and are moving to investigate." <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "Well I gotta'... talk to the officers about getting in and out without a hitch. I mean it's 'con central." <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "They got underground... railways or crap, I dunno' what." <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "Okay, my shuttle is FINALLY touching down. I'll bring up the rear." <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker should've paid attention in neutral class. :( The Decepticons do find a life form! And it's one of the inhabitants, it turns out. A disheveled man clad in rags ambles out of a building, bags under his wild eyes. There appears to be an arc welder in his hands. The man struggles to form words but it comes out as sputtering. "HmphnghagahNNH!" he babbles, mouth frothing. Has he had his medicine? Has something else happened to him? Who knows! <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Ask nicely?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Slaggit" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Sunny." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "You know I know those tunnels." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I /lived in them/." <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "You sit your happy aft in that med bay." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Jus... just gimme a second." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "No, I'm gonna help, you're gonna get yourself killed too..." <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "I ain't takin' off NOW." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Yeah, aft t' table ma'am. Don't make me do somethin' not nice an' cheerful." <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "Ugh." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "If y' wanna impart wisdome, ask his yellowness t' come visit." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Trust me my aft is not happy" <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "Just... I need to clear it with command." ___ _ ___ _ | \ _ | | \| | | |) | || | |) |_| |___/ \__/|___/(_) Perched atop a taller treespirething on in the area is the slender mech himself, Vos. With one hand upon the treespirething, he crouches down, the lithe, light blue mech radios back to the group upon seeing shuttles inbound in the area. << dodgerblue1, #$&*&?! $*@> ) >> From his distant post near the village's mine, Tarn lets out a slow sigh. Covered by a simple canopy, the DJD leader pauses before answering Vos, a holobook in his hand. << Yes, well Kaon is as spot on as always. >> He brings his hand together, the book closing in his grasp then flashing as it disappears. In a great flourish, the tattered canopy is removed, snagging about Tarn as if some great ragged cape covering one shoulder. He makes himself instantly known to the Decepticons. "And here we are again..." He gestures to his surroundings, Vos lands from his scouting position behind Tarn, and a bit off to the side. Tarn looks around at the assembled Decepticons, "It is too much to hope that most of you have recognized the worth of the change of command? You there Bludgeon..." He gestures to the Pretender, "You seek the greatest fights, to challenge yourself. Has Galvatron in his lethargy and insanity provided you an inkling of worth? Could not Overlord himself be worthy of pledging fealty. And you, the Constructicon, Bonecrusher, Megatron is no more, your own creation tampered with. Do you find his replacement up to your approval?" He steps slowly out into the open, "Or are you all just going end up with some outpouring of mass stupidity and fight the truth. Again." Tarn emphasizes the last word with a hint of frustration. Combat: Vos sets its defense level to Protected. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Tarn has 'skipped' its action for this round. EARLIER Within the Peaceful Tyranny, the DJD's big bruisers, Helex and Tesarus, are having a discussion. "C'mon, Helex, lighten up!" Tesarus says, patting the other DJD'er on the shoulder. "So he's got some quirks. So he likes to watch other people fight to the death. So what?" "It's just... what's the point?" Helex growls, hanging onto an overhead grip as the ship begins to lower. "I don't care what he does to the Autobots, and I don't care about the squishies, but here we are putting our lives on the line to help him overthrow Galvatron and he's off playing games! And on other Decepticons, too!" "Ahhh," Tesarus says, shaking his head. "Come on. They're either 'bots, squishies, or traitors. So what! Kaon, back me up--has Overlord done anything that's illegal?" Kaon looks back at them over his shoulder from a comm station. "Eh? Oh, eh, I suppose technically, gladiatorial games are a long-standing Decepticon tradition, and there is nothing against throwing using Autobots, organics, or even traitorous Decepticons as gladiators into these games." "There, ya see? Ain't nuthin' wrong with it!" Tesarus says, grinning. NOW Two wrecked houses crumble to nothing but splinters and dust as Tesarus and Helex emerge from them, taking flanking positions by Tarn. Helex opens up his chest, and Kaon leaps out of it, landing on the ground in a kneeling stance. Clearly he had little fear that Helex would melt him while he was in there. They let their boss do the talking for now, since he's the best at it. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Helex has 'skipped' his action for this round. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Grinding Tank has 'skipped' his action for this round. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Kaon has 'skipped' his action for this round. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) To be honest, Airlift doesn't look particularly surprised. He's grown to expect the DJD to remain one step ahead of their forces, it simply is the way of things it seems. He looks up at the revealed group and shakes his head, "And tell me Tarn, are you truly proposing this Overlord creature as replacement? This..thing which taint's his form by bonding with those Nebulos vermin!?" he demands, while on a subfrequency transmitting to his team He then smirks up at the DJD, "To profane himself not simply once, but twice...joining with two such pathetic beings. Tell me..how is our dear friend Kord? Oh..wait..that's right, he's dead and his death proves the weakness of Overlord's design.. Such..unworthy components..for the supposed true leader of the Decepticons.." The Reaver takes a defensive stance, but seems inclined to keep the banter going as long as possible, hopefully allowing time for Bonecrusher to scan for their objective. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Protected. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Airlift has 'skipped' his action for this round. Outrider has finally arrived, and she's making fast time to get to where the others are. Driving in as a transport tanker at top speed, once she's reached the other Decepticons, she switches to rootmode so fast she actually stumbles and falls forward onto the ground. "Whew! Oh man, I am never flying that shuttle line again. That was just unforgiveably late," she complains, getting up and dusting herself off, only to realize her badge is both crooked and dusty! Gasping in horror, she straightens it to perfect right angles and polishes it until it's reflecting sunlight like a mirror. The first thing she notices is not, hilariously, the DJD. She's not entirely up to speed on those guys, so she pays attention to the native that has wandered by, looking at him with curiosity. "Hmm! The travel brochure says these guys are kind of nutty and hostile, but he seems to be ... kinda docile." She takes out a scanning beam and traces him with an outline of green light, then plugs it into the large pack-like structure on her back. "... Well that's odd. His systems read completely nominal. No chemical residue - maybe some bad breath, but he's ... clean." The Global Pose Tracker marks that Outrider has 'skipped' her action for this round. Sixshot looks at the emerging members of the DJD. He makes note of the various positions and listens to Tarn's little speech. He makes no offensive move yet...He listens to the banter between Airlift and Tarn. He is a bit curious however and listens with attention. Combat: Sixshot sets his defense level to Protected. Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> frowns. "Err...sample?" That doesn't sound like punching. "I..." He gets out his own datapad, craning over to look at Airlift's to try and duplicate the Reaver's work. People thinking Bonecrusher can do things besides break stuff has been happening a lot since he was placed in MSE. He starts to shake a little bit, realizing that he's not going to breaking anything. Tapping some of the numbers on AL's pad onto his own, he dashes away from the scene in searches of a sample. He supposes. He punches a house as he runs because god that felt good. BONECRUSHER transforms into his CONSTRUCTICON BRUISER mode! Bludgeon remains with his arms crossed, though his body has visibly tensed. He eyes Vos carefully. The glass cannon. One strike from his blade and the stick would most likely shatter like crystal. Not a worthy opponent. Tarn, on the other hand, is a far greater target. "Overlord has not shown me any measure of true strength. Besides, were I to abandon my fealty, what good would I be? What stygian hell burns hotter than the one that awaits the spark of a betrayer?" The samurai narrows his optics, arms still crossed through already, dozens of moves and strikes are planning out in his mind. His optics flash to the others, the giants, as they appear as well. "Besides," the samurai intones, voice reverberating softly, "How could I possibly resist the chance to strike one of you down, carve out your sparks from your lasercores, and devour your strength to add to my own?" Except maybe Vos. He's too scrawny. "Let's not play these games again, Tarn. Let's just do what we were forged to do." Clearly, Bludgeon's one track mind cares only for the trials of combat. ___ _ ___ _ | \ _ | | \| | | |) | || | |) |_| |___/ \__/|___/(_) <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "This is Airlift, the DJD were expecting us. Reinforcements would not be a bad thing..otherwise, this mission may be impossible." Vos hunches down, a languid feline stance, one of caution and belied agility. Tarn, seems rather non-plussed about the whole situation. His broad tire-filled shoulders give Bludgeon a gentle shrug, @emit "Loyalty is to the strong, Bludgeon, you know that and don't pretend some premise otherwise." He puts his right foot forward towards the Pretender, his hand up as well, dramatically pointing at the samurai. "You have seen his power firsthand, have you not? But what about Galvatron, have you honestly fought him to the death?" His words are cool, measured, "You speak of strength and courage. Let me tell you what I see, Bludgeon. I see a mech who is defending a brutish, insane warlord for no other reason than that he's already doing so. That he doesn't want to face the truth that Galvatron has become too unpredictable, too erratic to lead. Where are the conquered worlds beneath your bootheel, Bludgeon?" Tarn's voice raises up, "Where are the armies to lay before you, to stand knee deep in the dead with? You want truth? You've become a lickspittle." He shifts his gaze to Airlift, even as Vos keeps his attention everpresent on Bludgeon, a most dangerous foe. "And for you Airlift, you're in no position to talk about purity. Unicronian. I was admittedly, reluctant to aid Overlord as the rightful heir to the empire when I discovered Mega and Giga." His words grow softer, even now as he contemplates the situation, his steely gaze still upon Airlift. "But the difference is..." His voice grows softer, "they are wholely obedient to him, and allow him to conquer accursed soil such as Nebulos. And to use Nebulans as weapons against Nebulos...is a most fitting method of death." He whispers out his last words, "Wouldn't you say, Reaver?" <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "Weren't the natives here supposed to be medicated?" Combat: Tarn misses Airlift with his Deadly Voice attack! -1 Combat: Vos analyzes Bludgeon for weaknesses Tarn can exploit. And if Outrider was wondering why an inhabitant of this world is drug-free on a world where the entire water supply has been spiked with drugs, the answer soon arrives when he holds up a water pitcher with a filter in it. "BRITA!" he screams, waving the pitcher around. And that cry of "BRITA!" is echoed by what may be hundreds or thousands of voices in the distance. After that, the man says, "I'm not.. clean!? HOW DARE YOU! That is exactly what I would expect a HYGIENIST to say! HYGIENIST!" He froths some more, stumbling about as he seems to be in the throes of some sort of anger attack. Tesarus points an angry finger at Bludgeon. "HEY! You could barely handle ME, you bony freak! Tarn's gonna freaking DESTROY you! And as for you, buddy..." He begins to lumber towards Airlift. "Let's get something straight here. They're just parts to him, he's made that clear to us! It's not like he built them into his damn head!" And he just shoves the Unicronian down, and if he connects, he says, "C'mon, get up, I wanna knock you down again!" Helex, meanwhile, seems more intent on advancing towards Sixshot. "Alright, whoever you are--" "Sixshot!" Kaon states helpfully. "--Sixshot, let's do this!" And with that, Helex swings a big bulky fist at the six-changer's head. Kaon, meanwhile, seems more intent on Bonecrusher! "Looking for something, Constructicon?" Kaon says with a smirk as he runs up behind the dozer. "*Very* sorry, but this deposit had been mined out centuries ago. Not a thing to be found! You've come here for *nothing.*" And he proceeds to zap the dozer! But are his words true, or just psychological warfare? Combat: Tesarus strikes Airlift with his PUSH (Punch) attack! Tesarus transforms into his hulking robot mode! MAIL: You have a new message (266) from 2k5 Achievements. Combat: Helex misses Sixshot with his Punch attack! <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Someone find the file on whatever was done to the locals, I need to know if there's any way we can use them against the DJD, and I need to know ten minutes ago!" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "Well, from what I understand they're prone to wild fits of rage, and it seems they've all discovered water purification systems." <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "So they're not docile anymore." Combat: Kaon strikes Bonecrusher with his ZAP of despair (Disruptor) attack! Outrider looks at the natives as they wave around their filtration pitchers. "Ohhh, I see!" she says, not in the least bit bothered by their sudden outburst. She looks at the original native she spoke with and smiles cheerfully, kneeling to get to his height. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, sir, I didn't mean to offend you like that. On behalf of the Decepticon empire I apologize for being a hygenist," she adds with a big warm smile. "You're all wonderful people and I'm so happy that you're not longer free from the grip of Big Pharma. Not the doctor, I mean, the company that makes all these drugs." Combat: Outrider sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Sixshot sets his defense level to Aggressive. Luckily, psychological warfare is wasted on the mighty BONECRUSHER! Kaon's taunting words slam against the density of the Constructicon's brain so hard, it's a wonder the DJD agent isn't knocked over. Bonecrusher slows down his run as Kaon shoots the datapad out of his hand. "Yeah, I am looking for something! I..." He frowns at the smoking datapad. "It was an M word. Oh well. It's a good thing that PUNCH starts with an M!" Bonecrusher charges towards Kaon with violent intentions!" Sixshot watches as Helex closes on him and swing. "Your call." Before the fist can connect, Sixshot kicks up a cloud of dust leaping high into the air. Like a gunfighter from the old west, Sixshot's wrist twitches and two huge rifles appear then he does what he does best...pissing off everybody at once. He snaps a shot at Helex, another at Kaon, another in the back of Tesarus in order to give Airlift some breathing psace and finally one shot into Vos because he knows how dangerous he can be and finally Tarn...just because. Combat: Sixshot strikes Helex with his Hypersonic Concussion Blaster Area attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Sixshot strikes Tesarus with his Hypersonic Concussion Blaster Area attack! -2 Combat: Sixshot strikes Kaon with his Hypersonic Concussion Blaster Area attack! -2 Combat: Sixshot misses Vos with his Hypersonic Concussion Blaster Area attack! -2 Combat: Sixshot strikes Tarn with his Hypersonic Concussion Blaster Area attack! -2 Combat: Bonecrusher misses Kaon with his Jab Jab Munch (Punch) attack! Airlift's eyes focus on Tarn as he speaks, and for a moment, there seems to be some sort of effect on the Reaver from that strange voice, the Unicronian's eyes darkening..turning an almost blacklight hue. Then he simply grins, "You'll find that of little use against me now Tarn..perhaps you should simply acknowledge, that like the so called Overlord, you are not as powerful as you imagine. Or did he not tell you that he failed to eliminate a single Autobot, or even a Nebulon in pathetic power armor? Did he not tell you the circumstances by which 'Lord Giga' was obliterated? He made lovely atomized confetti as I blasted a massive crater in Overlord's chest!" He's so busy arguing with Tarn that it leaves an opening for Tesarus to sieze, and he is slammed back. If Tesarus thought that Airlift was simply going to hit the ground and struggle to his feet though, he's sorely underestimated the Reaver. Airlift slams hard into the ground, but rolls away quickly and is to his feat. Launching into the air, he heads not for Tesarus but for the sky. He transforms and his turbolasers deploy from the belly of the Reavercraft, raining down firepower into the DJD as a steady stream of laserfire erupts. he snaps out over a sub-band to the team. Wings folding around him, Airlift's body compresses and changes into the crescent shaped Unicronian Reavercraft. Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> strikes Helex with his Retractable Turbolasers Area attack! Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> misses Kaon with his Retractable Turbolasers Area attack! Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> strikes Tarn with his Retractable Turbolasers Area attack! Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> strikes Tesarus with his Retractable Turbolasers Area attack! Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> misses Vos with his Retractable Turbolasers Area attack! <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "Wait, we want to make them /mad/? Oh, I'm sorry, I was trying to establish good diplomatic relations. For the empire." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "You keep chatting with those, I'm talking about that drab looking city over yonder! Also, they appear to be ignoring you, see if you can get the locals to give you a sample of the mineral we're looking for!" <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Bonecrusher, obliterate these DJD cretins!" Bludgeon is clearly done with the semantics, having no further desire to exchange banter with the DJD. He doesn't care about what the law says, he cares only for power. And Overlord, in his mind, with his reliance on lesser life forms, has not shown Bludgeon the strength to turn him from Galvatron. Still, Bludgeon has never held back in the face of superior foes or numbers, and today is no exception. His legs slide into a combat stance, widening, and Bludgeon lowers his hands to his sides, staring at the assembled masses. Laser grid-work erupts over the samurai's frame, calling down his pretender shell out of subspace with a thunderous shockwave. A second surge of power and flames ignite across the heavy pretender's form, burning and crackling with power. A third shockwave, even stronger, blasts the area as lightning crackles and roars across Bludgeon's armor. Power. Is that what this little game is about? So be it. Bludgeon draws both of his blades, the katana and wakizashi, as fire and lightning storms and screams around him. He takes one step forward, SLAMMING his armored boot down and slashes with both swords, unleashing burning and electrifying waves of crescent power in multiple directions. He unleashes several waves in quick succession, razing everything in front of him. Bludgeon transforms into his Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior mode. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> sets his defense level to Fearless. <'Decepticon'> Bonecrusher says, "You can take your diaclone restrictions and shove 'em, Outrider! I'm here to punch stuff...AND HURT IT TOO! YOU GOT IT, NOT A SWEEP!" <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "But... but... I just want to help the empire..." <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "I'm so sorry Mr. Bonecrusher sir, you just punch away." Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> strikes Tarn with his Fire and Lightning Area attack! -2 Combat: Secondary Damage! Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> strikes Vos with his Fire and Lightning Area attack! -2 Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> strikes Tesarus with his Fire and Lightning Area attack! -2 Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> strikes Helex with his Fire and Lightning Area attack! -2 Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> strikes Kaon with his Fire and Lightning Area attack! -2 <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Bonecrusher, don't punch the meatbags she's talking to, they're boring. Punch the DJD, they make more noise when you hit them." ___ _ ___ _ | \ _ | | \| | | |) | || | |) |_| |___/ \__/|___/(_) Tarn sighs, seeing how the situation is going. "And yet you, Airlift, taunt me over the loss of a tool. For that is all the Nebulan was, a simple tool. Do you grieve for a broken weapon?" Weaponsfire from Sixshot and Airlift collide in unison, the big mech raising his arm to suffer most of the damage. Vos, naturally, is nimble enough to avoid most everything. "And you Bludgeon, your electric display is impressive..." Electricity assaults him, ripping through him and Vos, as there was nowhere to avoid it, not an assault like that. "And yet you hide behind a mode not of your own making." He actually restrains a chuckle, "You want stronger fights, you want tougher enemies? Fight them as yourself, deathseeker." He starts to transform into his lower tank mode, his double cannon rolling over atop the tank form. "Oh enough of this nonsense, let us skip the moral posturing. Vos, Targetting data on the Reaver." Light wells upwithin the twin barrels as the tank rumbles forwards, spraying fire in return kind! Combat: Vos analyzes Airlift for weaknesses. Tarn transforms into his Fusion Tank mode. Combat: Fusion Tank misses Reavercraft <'Airlift'> with his The DJD knows AREA-RANGED too! Area attack! Combat: Fusion Tank strikes Sixshot with his The DJD knows AREA-RANGED too! Area attack! Combat: Fusion Tank strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> with his The DJD knows AREA-RANGED too! Area attack! "It's too late!" the native says to Outrider, his spittle flying at her. "Once a hygienist, always a hygienist! Yes, the drugs--the drugs that enslaved our MINDS! Hid from us the truth of other people's words and motives! But now, thanks to BRITA! we can think as clearly as we once did. Not all of our people agree--some RACISTS on our world say we're better off taking our medication in the water supply! I say they are ANTI-NORMALIST, and it is we, The Unmedicated, who are better off!" "Hey!" Tesarus gripes as lasers rain down on his head. He covers it with his hands like he's trying to stay out of the rain. "That's no fair! Get down here and fight like a mech!" Unwittingly lumbering off towards the city, Tesarus fires back at Airlift with a simple laser pistol as gunfire crisscrosses every which way, peppering the DJD with shots. "Not so fast!" Helex yells as he leaps up after Sixshot. He tries to grab the sixchanger by the ankle and slam him back down onto Bludgeon's head. "I like my opponents nice and grounded, pal! KAON! They're spraying shots in every direction! Do something!" "Doing something!" Kaon yells back as he ducks and dodges under punches and lasers, but ultimately gets tagged by a couple shots. He spreads his arms wide and just lets electricity dance across the battlefield. Combat: Helex sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Helex strikes Sixshot with his Four Fist Flurry Area attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Helex strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> with his Four Fist Flurry Area attack! Combat: Tesarus strikes Reavercraft <'Airlift'> with his Laser attack! Combat: Kaon strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> with his Tesla Blast Area attack! -3 Combat: Kaon strikes Sixshot with his Tesla Blast Area attack! -3 Combat: Kaon misses Reavercraft <'Airlift'> with his Tesla Blast Area attack! -3 Combat: Kaon misses Outrider with his Tesla Blast Area attack! -3 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Outrider taps her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps sir, I can make amends for my horrible hygenist ways. I will gladly help you take on the despicable racists among your kind! But in order to help the glorious cause of the Unmedicated, I need a sample of a special mineral on your planet. With it, I might be able to forge glorious weapons to fight back against the Anti-Normalists!" she says with peppy zeal and a fist in the air. Taking out a datapad she displays the universal periodic table with Ununtrium highlighted. "Can I have a small piece of this please?" Combat: Outrider takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sixshot gets hit in the air by Tarn before being grabbed by Helex and thrown into Bludgeon. Damage was impressive. An electric arc from Kaon hits him for a mild shock. "I can play the ground game too." This means that the gloves are coming off. Instead of getting back up, Sixshot transforms into his Wolf mode which lands him on all fours. He leaps at Helex and bites down hard! With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot crouches down into his Mechanical Wolf form. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf <'Sixshot'> strikes Helex with his Fang and Claws attack! -1 The sleek form of the Reavercraft proves incredibly nimble, dodging almost all of the incoming fire his direction, taking only a single deep scoring on a wing from Tesarus' lasers. He doesn't seem particularly inclined to come back down where the rest of them are to play either, maintaining his altitude and instead bringing his scanning systems online. He continues to dodge and bait Tesarus, trying to draw the lumbering member of the DJD farther afield even as he runs a scan over Tarn. Combat: Airlift analyzes Tarn for weaknesses. Bludgeon and his Decepticon allies suffer the return fire from the DJD. Bludgeon braces for impact as Tarn and his cronies counterattack, the samurai's heavy armor absorbing most of the damage, even suffering the six changer colliding into him. But Bludgeon is made of sterner stuff, and he presses forward. Tarn challenged him to fight as himself. So be it. The samurai will oblidge him for a round. Bludgeon surges forward in a blur of motion, rocketing towards Tarn full-tilt, lunging to strike. At the last moment, he begins to glow, laser grid-work dancing across his frame as the pretender shell disintegrates, washing Tarn with harmless photons. A fraction of a beat later, Bludgeon's true form hyperaccelerates straight towards Tarn, following in the wake of his own shell, striking like a double-image. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Bludgeon strikes Fusion Tank with his After-Image Strike attack! -2 ___ _ ___ _ | \ _ | | \| | | |) | || | |) |_| |___/ \__/|___/(_) Armor crumples off of Tarn's frontplate, as Metallikato finds the weakness in any object as it is prone to do. The DJD'''er tsks, more at his inability to anticipate '''Bludgeon's inbound assault than anything else. "Very good, though the fact that you required verbal chastising to do so, that is hardly good form." He moves to stand out of tank mode, already in motion. His arm, which was part of the tank's wheels (not treads) rises up in a vicious uppercut towards Bludgeon, who so unwisely lowered his defenses! Vos' gaze darts around at the Sweepcraft in motion. Recognizing the T-rays emitted by Airlift, he relays data back to Tarn about the analysis. Vos reaches towards his sides, removes two plates and twists them together. "#$*!!" He intones in classic Cybertronian, sending an improvised mechanical chaserbomb towards the Sweepcraft, intent on negating any tactical advantage Airlift had gained. Combat: Vos sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Vos strikes Reavercraft <'Airlift'> with his I Made This Just For You attack! -2 Combat: Vos's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Reavercraft <'Airlift'>. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Reavercraft <'Airlift'>'s Accuracy. (Blinded) Fusion Tank transforms into his Tarn mode. Combat: Tarn strikes Bludgeon with his Fist of Judgement attack! "Uh... I..." the native blubbers, staring at the entry in the Periodic Table, trying to imagine how that particular element might be offensive. Discriminates against other rare elements? No, that doesn't work. "...yes, yes! I remember... something about a statue in the city square of Justified Hate--" He points at the city Airlift is leading the DJD towards. "--a statue of a great man who performed a genetic experiment on our people to free our minds! And he did, and now we see how much the universe is filled with intolerance!" "Yeah, the gloves are coming off, huh?" Helex growls back at Sixshot as he gets tackled to the ground. "Alright then! Let's do that! In fact, why don't you get in here?" And then his smelter opens, and the DJD'er tries to stuff as much of Sixshot in there as he can! "While you're melting, tell me something--is it true that Decepticons are expected to WORSHIP Galvatron now? Is it true?" Tesarus, meanwhile, runs for a while before he realizes he isn't being pursued anymore. "Huh?" Turning back, he sees that Airlift doesn't appear to be attacking him anymore. "Don't wanna play, huh? FINE, I'll get a different playmate!" And he wastes no time running up behind Sixshot and trying to double-axehandle him deeper into Helex's furnace Meanwhile, Outrider may feel an unsettling pulling sensation, which rapidly intensifies as she finds herself drawn towards Kaon, who's now in his electric chair mode. "I don't appreciate you chatting with the natives--why don't you sit down and think about what you've done?" In the distance, the howling, chanting, and cries of "BRITA!" draw ever near. Kaon transforms into his Electric Chair mode. Combat: Electric Chair strikes Outrider with his Magnetic Pull attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Outrider. (LOCKON) <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "The statue in the city square! It's made of Ununtrium!" Combat: Helex strikes Armored Cyber Wolf <'Sixshot'> with his Melting Chamber attack! <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "The city square of Justified Hate!" <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "Go get it, someone -- EEK!" Combat: Tesarus strikes Armored Cyber Wolf <'Sixshot'> with his I Will Break You attack! -3 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Bonecrusher recovers from an animation error: he had been left out of several storyboards! "Time to turn this place into much smaller pieces of stuff because I broke it...with guns!" He breaks into a jog, and transforms into a bulldozer, which then transforms into a space capable astrodozer! The Constructicon doesn't break oribit...but he DOES make a bombing pass over the area! BONECRUSHER transforms into his KOMATSU SA-43 ASTRODOZER mode! Combat: Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> misses Vos with his Concussion Bomb Launcher Area attack! Combat: Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> strikes Tesarus with his Concussion Bomb Launcher Area attack! Combat: Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> strikes Helex with his Concussion Bomb Launcher Area attack! Combat: Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> strikes Tarn with his Concussion Bomb Launcher Area attack! Outrider's optics get comically wider for a few frames as she is pulled closer and closer to Kaon's chair. Somewhere an animator is fired for not following the storyboard and adding their own 'artistic impression'. Outrider's face immediately goes back to normal. "Eeek!" she cries, digging her fingers into the ground, trying to keep from being pulled into the chair. She looks over her shoulder and -- hey wait a second, is that a Decepticon symbol?! This doesn't make any sense at all! "Wait, aren't you a Decepticon? Why are you attacking me? Aren't we part of the same glorious Decepticon Empire?" Outrider questions Kaon innocently, completely puzzled. "This isn't right at all!" <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "WHaaaat?" Airlift is not a sweepcraft. He looks nothing like a soapdish. He also doesn't fly like a sweep, spinning and dodging between incoming fire in a very nimble fashion instead of the straight line flight the soap dishes are known for. Nope, not a soap dish. Unfortunately, that chaser bomb has managed to lock onto his engine's output, and he plummets from the sky as the detonation cripples his spacecraft form. <'Bludgeon', rescue Outrider! Sixshot, get that sample and get it off planet!> he snaps out to the others as he crashes, slamming into the ground near Tarn and skidding right towards the DJD leader. His fusion cannon phases in as he transforms and skids across the ground, and Airlift grins wickedly, "Hey Tarn..you talk too much!" he exclaims as he slides right by the traitorous cur, blasting upwards with that massive cannons full discharge yield. The reavercraft explodes along its seems in a flurry of motion and a familiar sound, unfolding into the form of Airlift. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Tarn with the Airlift-forged sliding in to home plate and hoping to Galvatron this works attack! Combat: Airlift uses up a charge on his Energon Cascade Chamber booster pack! Combat: Airlift's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Armored Cyber Wolf <'Sixshot'> lets go as he feels the heat beginning to warp certain components and overheat others. "I am a bit to big to fit in there." Sixshot hears the instructions and grumbles but...objective first. The Cyberwolf leaps off of Helex towards the statue, transforming into robot mode. He wraps is arms around the statue and lifts for all he is worth and maybe a bit more. With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot unfolds into his menacing robot mode. Bludgeon is sent reeling -- HARD. He's knocked clean off his feet, sending soaring end over end before he's able to put his feet down, skidding to a halt, ripping up earth and dirt in the process. He slowly stands back upright, audibly cracking his neck in the process. He hears Outrider's shrill voice and casts a quick glance in her direction. Kaon, the coward. Attacking a child. Light shimmers over the samurai's form, dragging his shell back out of subspace. It becomes solid again and he snaps his sword from its sheathe, holding it in both hands in front of himself. Against he casts a look towards Kaon and Outrider, then back to Tarn, and finally curses under his breath. His muscle-servos constrict, gathering intensity, and Bludgeon launches himself forward. As Outrider is inexplicably drawn towards Kaon, a sudden blur of motion materializes beside her. Bludgeon brings down his sword in a massive stroke, energon and power cascading down the length of the blade. He strikes the ground between Kaon and Outrider, severing the molecules in the air, unleashing a deafening implosion-wave that shatters the hold on Outrider, releasing her from the magnetic pull. He grabs the medic in one hand, gently shoving her back, and takes up a defensive position in front of her, blade pointed directly at Kaon. "You'll have to go through me first, coward. Combat: Sixshot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Bludgeon strikes Outrider with his Honorable Rescue (Grab) attack! ___ _ ___ _ | \ _ | | \| | | |) | || | |) |_| |___/ \__/|___/(_) Tarn looks up as Airlift calls his name. Bludgeon had just chosen what, in his mind, was a tactical retreat, when Airlift comes roaring through the area, belching plasma. The impact knocks Tarn from his feet, as purple plasma washes over him, melting his internals and carries him UP into the air a good thirty feet. Only then does he fall to the ground, his back hits hard against the planet, leaving him smoldering. Yet the DJD commander still stands, metal actually dripping off of him as he gets to his feet, several of his tires popped from the sheer heat of the situation. "VOS! To me!" He bellows, then gestures towards the statue, "Eliminate Sixshot immediately!" In a smooth motion, Vos flips up into the air, turning into his sniper rifle mode, neatly landing in Tarn's hand. Instinctively the rifle cracks off a powerful shot at Sixshot, intent on disrupting him early. Only after that does Tarn step forward to the grounded Airlift. "You do love to play the hero, don't you? Well..." He lowers the rifle to Airlift's head, "I'll play the villain as long as I need to..." Vos leaps into the air and transforms into a large sniper rifle. Combat: Sniper Rifle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sniper Rifle strikes Sixshot with his I can't let you do that Cyberwolf! attack! Combat: Tarn sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tarn strikes Airlift with Sniper Rifle's Giving him the ol' Yeller treatment attack! "Yes, I remember now," the native continues as the DJD gets bombed in the background by, no, not a bomber, but a bulldozer. "We have a statue of him in this town, too, but this one was made with COPPER by RACISTS who didn't want an ever-lasting memorial to our great leader--" He gets lost in insane rambling about stuff he really shouldn't get so worked up over. "Why, you ask?" Kaon replies as Outrider is pulled towards him. "Haven't we made it clear? The guy you're backing, Galvatron, is a *disgrace*! Yes, a leader has to put the fear of himself into his men, but Galvatron takes that WAY too far--what the--!?" He's shocked as the magnetic pull is broken by Bludgeon's vacuum wave. He transforms into robot mode, scowling at the missed opportunity. "Face you? Alright... just stand right there." And then, Tesarus, whom Kaon had been quietly coordinating with, suddenly comes up from behind and tries to ensnare Bludgeon on his grappler arms. "Gotcha! Now, blast him, Kaon!" "With pleasure!" Kaon says with a smirk, and Bludgeon may find himself lighting up like a Christmas Tree! Finally, Helex gets back up onto his feet after Bonecrusher just bombed him into a crater. He frowns up at the Constructicon, transforms, and fires up at him with his machine guns! Blast Off has arrived. Combat: Tesarus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Tesarus strikes Bludgeon with his Grapple Arms attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Bludgeon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Electric Chair sets his defense level to Aggressive. Electric Chair transforms into his Kaon mode. Combat: Kaon strikes Bludgeon with his Tesla Blast attack! Helex transforms into his Grappler Tank mode. Combat: Grappler Tank sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grappler Tank strikes Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> with his Twin Machine Guns attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Tarn talks too long, long enough that Airlift's overloaded systems can start to move again, and it's just enough of a twitch that the shot that should have brainpanned him, instead goes through his left shoulder, doing massive amounts of damage but not killing him as the original might have. Or like this shot would have if he were Brawn. The blast leaves a smoking hole through that shoulder, rendering his left arms useless as he shoots across the ground, using his flight systems to get away from Tarn as much as possible. "You aren't worthy of the title villain. Neither is your pathetic master worthy to lead the Decepticons. I will take great pleasure in watching Galvatron crush the life from his lasercore before your eyes Tarn!" he says as he flies back. His systems are screaming warnings at him, his body pushed almost to the limits of endurance already. Even so, he cannot allow Vos and Tarn to continue their assault on Sixshot as the manyformer attempts to achieve their goal. He levels his own plasma cannon, systems unable to support a blast from his custom designed fusion cannon again this soon, and attempts to blast Tarn yet again before the DJD leader can further interfere with Sixshot. he crackles out of shortrange to his team. Combat: Airlift strikes Tarn with his if you would be so kind as to die that'd be awesome kthanx! attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Tarn falls to the ground, unconscious. Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> takes a few hits, which glance off of his armor. The Astrodozer picks up speed, and heads right for the tank that shot at him! "Maybe I'll find the minerals...IN YOUR FACE!" Outrider is still confused about Kaon. "But aren't we all on the same side? I don't understand any of this, I just got here, why are you going to put me in that chai--" And then ZOOM! Bludgeon to the rescue. She flops back as the magnetic field is severed like soul from spirit, and she's pulled behind the pretender to safety. She is never going to forget this. Not in a million years. Unslinging a translucent canister of something fluid and silver, she scans Sixshot remotely with that green tracer beam from a port in the side of her head. << Head's up! >> She radios to him. << You're about to get a long distance repair! >> The fluid inside the canister moves of its own accord - before Outrider hurls it at the sixchanger. Her aim is straight and true (hey wait, why can't she shoot a gun properly if she can do THAT?!) as the canister bursts open against Sixshot, and the grey goo starts filling in missing and damaged parts. Combat: Outrider quickly patches up some of Sixshot's minor injuries. Combat: Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> strikes Grappler Tank with his FLYNIG KILLDOZER TECHNIQUE attack! Sixshot was hoping to use the statue as a shield but not quickly enough. Vos's shot pierces and damages some weapon systems. "There goes my laser battery and high-yield capacitor." The Decepticon remains behind the statue long enough for Outrider to finish his work. Sixshot begins to rise and gain some altitude...Little more...Little more and transforms into his starfighter mode. Yes he will be bigger and slower at first but eventually out of reach. With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot leaps up changing into his Starfighter mode. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter <'Sixshot'> sets his defense level to Protected. Clearly chivalry is dead. Bludgeon is grabbed, manhandled, and electrified viciously. Lightning arcs across his frame, cracking and splintering his o-yoroi armor, pinpoints of light beginning to break through as the pretender shell is pushed to its limits. Shockwaves of pain backlash through the armor as the Decepticon within begins to cook within himself. He struggles to maintain consciousness against the onslaught of assaults. The samurai suddenly manages to yank one of his arms free, immediately striking a pressure point in the joint in Tesarus's hand, triggering it to involuntarily releasing the samurai. Bludgeon drops to the ground then rolls forward, transforming into a large tank. The barrel swings, leveling at Kaon, and immediately fires, unleashing a massive electrical beam. Bludgeon transforms into his Dark Green and Purple Battle Tank mode. Combat: Dark Green and Purple Battle Tank <'Bludgeon'> strikes Kaon with his Electric Cannon attack! <'Decepticon'> Sixshot says, "Blast Off, is that your IFF I see?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Yes... I am approaching. I should be there shortly." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Why?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Punch'n'Pie, were you not-so-subtly trying to tell me you don't want me to go off alone and get killed?" <'Autobot'> Punch says, "No. I'm outright saying once you're done for the day and need a lift back to wherever call me." <'Decepticon'> Sixshot says, "I need assistance carrying a precious objective off-planet. If I am damaged that statue MUST be returned to HQ." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Ohhh. Because I can understand if you were gonna say that." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Understood, and on my way." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Blast Off, good timing. Top priority is extraction of Sixshot and precious cargo. Secondary priority, extraction of Bludgeon and Outrider. Bludgeon, Outrider, move to meet extraction. Bonecrusher, you and I are rear guard." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Very well." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "I couldn't tell you what to do. You'd be less fun that way." <'Decepticon'> Bonecrusher says, "I'll beat their rears good." <'Decepticon'> Outrider says, "Hi Mister Blast Off!" Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> comes flying into the area as rapidly as he can. He received word that the DJD has been spotted, and that's all it takes to get him on scene as fast as possible. However, when he arrives it appears the other Cons have things in hand... and Sixshot needs assistance with a.. statue? Things are explained to him, and he alters course.... heading straight towards Sixshot. Upon arrival upon scene, the shuttle roars in close to the big Decepticon and his prize and reaches out his shuttle arm to assist Sixshot in trying to get that statue in his cargo bay. He doesn't really LIKE this idea, but there's no time for arguing. Though any passengers inside may have to make room..... Arachnae has arrived. Arachnae slips quietly into the area. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, ".... You. YOU and *I* shall be talking, Outrider. SOON. You have lessons you shirked upon." ___ _ ___ _ | \ _ | | \| | | |) | || | |) |_| |___/ \__/|___/(_) <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "She has earned a respite Blast Off, her actions were vital to our success here." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...Very well." Tarn would frown if he were capable, that shot should've done the job. Perhaps Airlift was tougher tha...FWOOOSH. Tarn again takes flight as Airlift hammers him again with plasma. Granted the trip is much shorter, but soon the DJD commander is on the ground, an air of finality to his landing. Vos, having transformed back, in a hunched over stance, as he prepared to fire more shots at Sixshot, turns and visibly reels at Tarn's collapse. He scrambles over to the fallen commander, and then towards Airlift. He hisses out several choice words. "Always....be.....afraid." With that, he radios the other DJDers of the evac. Moments later, the DJD's own cruiser sinks into low orbit, the Peaceful Tyranny! Only when Tesarus steps up, does Vos shift to provide covering fire as he takes to the sky. The cruiser's large cannons start to shift down to the battlefield. Thunderous plasma bolts rip into the the landscape outside the village as the cruiser gets its bearings! Combat: Sniper Rifle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Arachnae, Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'>, Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'>, Twin-Gunned Starfighter <'Sixshot'>, Outrider, Airlift, Dark Green and Purple Battle Tank <'Bludgeon'>, Kaon, and Grappler Tank As the Decepticons fight one another, it may become evident that the inhabitants are now aware of the intrusion on their world! They're beginning to stream out of the city, now, towards them, and yet more are emerging from the drab buildings of what they call a city, or to be more accurate, what they call Justified Hate. If they fight any longer, they'll be swarming all over the Decepticons, and as they've learned the hard way, the natives are easily provoked by virtually anything. Even a smile might set them off, and they are quite dangerous, even to Transformers, in large numbers. "We're not on the same side!" Kaon yells as he pours voltage into Bludgeon for a moment longer. "*We* want a Decepticon Empire that makes a return to *sanity*, that doesn't uphold its leader as a God!" He shakes a fist at Outrider. "Don't you get that? Don't you understand that Unicronian is dragging the faction down with his antics? Someone has to put an end to it, and we're going to be that someone!" Tesarus grunts as the pressure point attack forces him to release Bludgeon. "Kaon, watch out! He's loose!" "Wha--" Kaon gets out just before the beam catches him in the gut, sending him flying. As he picks himself up, he catches a glimpse of the hordes approaching behind him. "I thought the inhabitants had all been drugged! What happened here? Bah, nevermind--" He looks to the side, frowning as Tarn is involuntarily disconnected from their communications. <> <> Tesarus transmits back, transforming and driving off. His grappler arms snag Tarn on the way out. "Now... where were we," Kaon says. "Oh, right, poor little wobbly Pretender, with his misguided sense of honor." He leaps up into the air, dropping his feet down on top of the tank. "Just sit the rest of this battle out, why don't you!" Elsewhere, Helex is rolling up to what's left of Airlift. "TARN! You devil-spawned glitch! You can talk slag about Overlord if you want, but I'd take one Tarn over a MILLION of you Unicronian bastards any day!" And his fists rain down on Airlift relentlessly. "I'll teach you respect for him! Make you REGRET ever firing upon him! Going to hurt you so bad that--" He says more, but it's drowned out by all the clanging. Tesarus transforms into his tank mode! Come on, hop inside! It's fun! Combat: Grinding Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> and Twin-Gunned Starfighter <'Sixshot'> Combat: Kaon strikes Dark Green and Purple Battle Tank <'Bludgeon'> with his Kick attack! Combat: Grappler Tank misses Airlift with his Probably Excessive attack! <'Decepticon'> Tarn says, "come....*wheeze* to your senses, before...before he destroys everythiiiiiiii ng that we've...we've worked so hard for. the empppppppire is more...more than just one mech." <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Oh dear.. What is this now?" <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "I have seen the strength of your convictions Tarn...and I have found them wanting.." However, just as the pain was about to rain down, Bonecrusher saves the day by battering Helex aside! What a guy! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Airlift looks up as the massive form of death towers over him, only to get smashed out of the way by Bonecrusher, leaving the DJD in full retreat. "Thanks Bonecrusher.." he mutters, getting up. The Reaver's form is battered, but he's still mobile as he looks around, "Full withdrawal, let's get everyone on Blast Off and get the smelt off this planet before those natives get more restless!" Airlift has already received the maximum number of +noms for this week. Go nominate someone else whose roleplaying you have enjoyed! Inside the mighty, mighty Decepticon Shuttle also known as Blast Off rides one of the empires.. Medics. That's all. Arachnae can hear the ongoings coming across various signals and comm frequencies, and with curiousity at it's highest, she's opted to join Blast Off. Moving to grip a vertical piece of support near the opening cargo door, she calls out, "Polyhex Pick-up and Delivery. SOmeone bellow for a pick-up?" Wings flexing behind her. "Let me know what I can do to help, Blast Off. Even if it's get out and push." Optics glint merrily behind her visor. Bludgeon's heavy plating armor repels Kaon's rather sad excuse for a kick. Acknowledging orders, his tanks accelerate, ripping up the ground and sending the tankcon moving. He passes Outrider, skidding out beside her and voicing out, "Hop on if you want a ride. It's time to get our afts to the extraction point!" Treads accelerate again, ripping up the ground beneath him as he plows off, sparking from wounds and injuries as he goes. Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer <'Bonecrusher'> transforms and nods to Airlift. "That felt pretty good. The part where I beat him up, I mean." He marches towards Blast Off, and hurls a boulder for god measure." BONECRUSHER transforms into his CONSTRUCTICON BRUISER mode! The Reavercraft catches up quickly with the others, providing overwatch for them as he covers the withdrawal, turbolasers gently discouraging pursuit until the group reaches Blast Off..at which point he transforms and lands again. Depsite heavy damages, he can't help but look a little pleased with himself, and even more pleased when he spots Arachnae, "Arachnae, it's wonderful to see you poking your head out from the research division.." he says in genuine delight. She's one of the few medics Airlift didn't conduct a detailed audit of the projects of when he took over. <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "Halligan." Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> 's scanners are sweeping the area, and... was that Vos he sees slipping away? Slag... he has a debt to pay THAT mech in particular... then he hears Airlift tell everyone to get onboard. Slaaag again. The shuttle huffs, engine rumbling softly, but he doesn't argue. ...Too much. At least his days getting stuck being the transport seem to be few and far between these days. <> The shuttle settles himself down towards the ground, where he'll be easier to get to. He replies to Arachnae, <> Bonecrusher's appearance gets a wary scan from the shuttle, but there's not much he can do except hope the green Con doesn't remember his earlier "vows". Bonecrusher remembers them. "Okay Mr. Bludgeon sir, I'll ride you!" Outrider isn't about to protest, she just wants to get out of here because she's sorely confused by all this Decepticon vs Decepticon infighting. The empire shouldn't be this divided! She hops on. RIDIN' A PRETENDER, BABY. Check one off the bucket list. Combat: Airlift quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Airlift quickly recalibrates his internal systems. Twin-Gunned Starfighter <'Sixshot'> manages to clear the atmosphere where he will be safe, faster and more maneuverable. "I am good and away with the package." The starfighter is now a small dot in the sky. <'Autobot'> Halligan says, "Yes?" <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "You're coming with me. We're leaving in a cycle." Kaon watches the other Decepticons leave, frowning. He wonders why he's usually the last guy to be seriously damaged in a fight. "Are they... just not taking me seriously?" he wonders around as Helex pulls up to him, opening his smelter. Kaon gets inside of it like it's nothing, and they both drive away. "What am I doing wrong?" Kaon wonders. "Am I not 'scary' enough? I turn into an electric chair! How is that not scary? *sigh*" And everyone left just in time, as the ground is soon covered in a swarm of unmedicated Larramanians, all screaming up at the Decepticons and calling them racists and homophobes. (Don't ask why) <'Autobot'> Halligan says, "Got it" Arachnae flashes Airlift a merry smirk, then pats the inside of the shuttle. "Don't get your servos in a twist, Blast Off. I packed the extra-strength cleaner. And a lot of drop-cloths." She hops out to assist anyone who needs assisting in getting in, handing each mech a roll of sheeting, "Spread this out, sit on it. I'll start patching as soon as everyones loaded up. If you think you're dying, let me know. If you can let me know, you aren't. If you know how to use a foam bandage injector, pick one up and apply to anything leaking. If you don't, get seated and run an internal diag then parse it to me so I can triage." She flexes wings, peering about while sensors run a full spectral scan, "Lets get a move on, grounds crawling with thingies and who knows what else." Airlift quickly slaps patches on the worst of his damage, stemming the bleeding as he calls out, "Sorry Blast Off, but my engines got tagged by some sort of smart bomb..I'm not sure I can escape orbit. Once we're out of the well I can get out and push.." he suggests as he climbs aboard. "Good news is, we got the element we needed for analysis, and Bludgeon and I managed to put Tarn down hard while he was running his mouth about how amazing he was..or something..honestly I just tune him out when he starts flapping on." "Actually I think he was talking something about how we're being ruled by a crazy person and that's not a good thing," Outrider helpfully suggets as she comes within earshot. Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> responds to Airlift, his voice emaniting over his speaker systems, <> There's a growl of his engines, which then calms again as his cargo bay fills up and he begins preparing for liftoff. Though the engine sputters slightly at Outrider's comment. Blast Off doesn't say a word. Not a word..... Airlift turns to Outrider, "Ah...yes, the typical seperatist propoganda. You have to understand Outrider, that these DJD persons, and Overlord and Thunderwing, are attempting to create a civil war within the Empire in order to achieve their own goals. It would be best if you remembered that they are not to be trusted, and were careful never to repeat their seperatist propoganda, lest you be mistaken for a sympathizer." Arachnae gives a shrug, "I'll fly escort Airlift. Doesn't seem that anyone's dying dying." Optics watching as everyone clambers in and settles, calculating visible damage against what her records note as level of structural capacity. "Someone's going to have to explain this new mess to me. I seem to have skipped a few years." Outrider gasps in pure shock and horror. Why she'd just cry if it were not unthemely. "B-b-but that's impossible! Lord Galvatron is perfect and blameless and angry in every way! How could they even think to call themselves a JUSTICE division if they're all ... all....!!!" She has to take a deep breath and say it in a whisper. "The T word!!" Arachnae transforms into her Voidcraft mode. Airlift eyes Nae as she moves to escort, "Sounds good Arachnae..we'll see you back at Darkmount.." he says, patting Blast Off on the inside, "let's get going!" Airlift goes home. Airlift has left. Airlift heads into Airlift's office. Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> ... can think of a *thousand and one* things he'd LIKE to say about Galvatron and seperatist agendas and so-called "traitors" .... and he wisely says NOT A ONE. The former Renegade Decepticon is simply the good and useful Decepticon shuttle today, letting the others pile in and closing his cargo bay door. <> With that, he heads off. Outrider has left. Blast Off has left. Voidcraft flies after the shuttle... oooooh eeee oooooo eeee oooo eee scene shift Arachnae has left. Sixshot has left.